the_unofficial_pals_wiki_for_zany_fun_and_morefandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear's First Day!
Selection General/Gallery/Transcript "Freddy Fazbear's First Day!" is the pilot episode of Five Nights at Roblox. Synopsis Freddy Fazbear wakes up outside the pizzeria and is shown around by Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy about the in and outs of the place as they prepare for the building's opening tomorrow. Plot The episode begins with a shot of the front of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, then quickly switches to Freddy lying on the ground in front of it, moaning and groaning with pizza in his hand, indicating he had much pizza. Foxy appears and comes towards Freddy, asking if he's okay and wondering what was going on. Bonnie comes out too, and Foxy asks Freddy why he was laying on the ground, full of pizza at that moment. As Freddy explains that it was obviously because he had so much pizza, Foxy starts to sit down and vibrate on the ground. Freddy laughs and asks what Foxy's doing as Bonnie also exclaims. Bonnie then explains that Foxy loves pizza, and starts to sit down and vibrate whenever he sees it. Foxy confirms this and sits down and vibrates, saying he needs the pizza inside of him, and he starts to eat Freddy's pizza. Freddy quickly jerks it away, saying it was his pizza. Foxy relents, and stands back up. Freddy then tells the others that since the work at the pizzeria, they can just go in and make pizza themselves. The others agree, and Foxy says to go in after him, saying that he would have said after you but changed his mind. The enter the pizzeria and go to the main dining area. Bonnie starts to welcome Freddy and explains that he knows Freddy was new. They notice Chica on the stage, sitting and vibrating uncontrollably just like Foxy did. Foxy asks if she's okay as Freddy laughs at the sight. Freddy then says that he thinks Chica might be putting on a show, and says that he likes it. Foxy also gets up on stage and starts to sit and vibrate with Chica. He falls off the stage as Chica stands up, still vibrating. Freddy asks the others if they've worked at Freddy's before, and Foxy confirms it, saying they've worked for a couple of centuries at the pizzeria. Freddy laughs, not really believing it, but Foxy once again confirms it, saying it's been a while. Freddy notices the faulty lighting and tells the others that they need to fix the lighting in the place, just by the fact that they have to use flashlights to see. Foxy agrees, saying it is a little creepy, as Freddy says that it is unacceptable. While this all happens, Chica dances next to them. Freddy notices and asks what she's doing. Bonnie explains that Chica may be doing country dancing. Freddy replies that the place isn't a country club, it's Freddy's. He stands on stage as he says this. Foxy then starts to also dance as well as sing, as does the others. Freddy says he'll be the strobe light, and flashes his flashlight on and off at the others as they dance next to the stage. They do this for a few moments, then Freddy comes up to them, telling them that they are all so cool. Bonnie keeps on dancing, making ooh and aah with every movement. Freddy agrees it isn't a bad dance and that he digs it, and Foxy agrees with him, saying it's a sweet dance. Bonnie then finishes his dance. Freddy starts to dance, but stops as Foxy starts to tell them they need to make pizza, but notices his cove on the other side of the room. The gang goes over to it as Foxy points out that it's out of order and that he doesn't knew when the company will fix it, but that he really wants to go in there. They open the curtains effortlessly, though. Foxy changes his mind as Freddy says that he guess it really isn't out of order. Foxy agrees once more, saying the sign must have lied. Foxy enters the cove as Freddy tells the others to stand back so they can get a good view. After his cove accidentally opens a few times, Foxy closes it again. After a few seconds, Foxy reopens his cove, yelling that he's a pirate and making odd noises as the others shake and yell in fear, and Freddy even points out how scared Chica is, as she once again vibrates on the ground and shakes about. Bonnie then tells them he can see why it's out of order, because Foxy is scaring the kids. Then then head into the kitchen. Foxy tells them to get ready to make pizza. Freddy, disgusted by the look of the room, tells Foxy that it isn't a very nice kitchen. Foxy denies it, saying it's a great kitchen. After Freddy relents and agrees with Foxy, he starts to make pizza with Bonnie and Chica, but notices and Foxy went outside and calls after him. Foxy says he went outside as the others also go out to the alleyway with a dumpster and a purple car in it. As Foxy tells them he doesn't know who the purple car belongs to and that it's always parked there, Freddy tells them there might be food in the dumpster. After Foxy explains how good garbage food is, Chica starts to show Freddy a small Chica plushie. Freddy exclaims and tells the others of this. They all go "aww" at how cute it is. As the others start to pull out toys of each other, Freddy asks Bonnie to trade his bonnie plushie for Bonnie's freddy plushie. Bonnie unrelentingly says no back. Freddy, not liking Bonnie's answer, starts to torture his toy. The others, seeing this, do the same to their plushies. After some hijinks in the alleyway, Chica pulls out a guitar. Freddy, realising they should put on a show, heads to the main stage with the rest of the gang. Foxy and Bonnie start to preform on stage, with disapointment from Freddy. Freddy gets out his mic and doesa comedy routine to which the others ooh and aah at. The comedy routine actually turns into an advertisement for no airplane food, to which Freddy sadly admits to the others when finished. After some trouble, Foxy and Bonnie get on stage to do a scene from their latest play, to which goes very weirdly. After a scene in a church, Foxy goes off the stage and tells the others to come so they can do prayer. This prayer is interrupted by the stage music, however. After some problems with the stage music and some fooling with a mask of Freddy, the animatronics check out the nightwatch's office, to which Freddy practices being a guard. This ends with no success. Foxy then discovers the manager's office and they do some acting in there too as Foxy pretends to be the manager. They got back to the main area as Freddy tells them that even though they've been at the pizzeria for a long time, it still feels all new to him. They then check out the backstage room and marvel over the endoskeleton. While there, Balloon Boy comes into the room and the others all hold balloons and laugh. Foxy tells them the kids are coming tomorrow and they need to make things ready for them. They go to the bathroom and clean it up, as well as have some fun in there too. They go back to the main area. Freddy, noticing the cameras, tells the others that he wants to eat a nightwatch but that there hasn't been one for a while. Foxy then gets a call on his phone from the real manager, McKyle. McKyle, over the phone tells a surprised Foxy that there would be a nightwatch coming tomorrow. Foxy tells them that their lives are going to change forever as he hopes it will end well. The screen goes black, and the episode ends. Characters Main Characters * Freddy Fazbear * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy Minor Characters * Balloon Boy * McKyle Trivia -This episode was only made so The Pals could see if fans would like Five Nights at Roblox. To their suprise, the fans loved it, and it became a fully-fledged series. -This episode is non-canon to the actual events of Five Nights at Roblox and does not take place anywhere in the story. -This was made back before Sketch had joined the Pals. -Many characters make a debut in the episode. -Being non-canon, McKyle was the manager in the pilot universe when the actual manager in the real universe is The Boss. -Foxy has a great love for pizza, as shown in the beginning of the episode. So far, this is only true to pilot Foxy. -This is the only roleplay made by the Pals that had a pilot before the actual episodes began. All Episodes